This invention relates generally to communications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing resource allocation conflicts in a communications system.
Typically, in a communications system, a number of communications nodes are used. A communications system allows a communications node at one location to communicate with another communications node at another location. Nodes can be classified as source nodes, destination nodes, and interconnection nodes. Nodes generally have some control over the operations they perform.
In an autonomous system, nodes operate independently. In a semi-autonomous system, nodes operate independently within a restricted environment, which is established using a set of operational rules. In a semi-autonomous system, conflicts can develop as nodes compete for a limited amount of resources.
For example, when satellites are allowed to allocate channel resources in a semi-autonomous satellite communications system, channel resource allocation conflicts can occur. In this semi-autonomous satellite communications system, each satellite operates in a restricted environment, such as a local neighborhood. In a local neighborhood, channel resource allocation rules have been established. Because the satellites are operating as semi-autonomous nodes, conflicts can occur when two satellites attempt to allocate the same channel resource during over-lapping time periods.
What are needed are a method and apparatus for monitoring the resource allocation process for a number of semi-autonomous communications nodes in a communications system. Further, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing conflict detection and resolution for a number of semi-autonomous communications nodes that are semi-autonomously performing resource allocation processes in a communications system.